The European Tale
by PaulBR
Summary: <html><head></head>Europe is a place divided by rival kingdoms, clans and families,one day, a member of one of the clans, is sent by his father in a journey across Europe. Based on Europe 1200 Modification.</html>


The European Tale

Prologue – Part 1

Trogir

The year was 1195, Europe still had some small kingdoms struggling to survive, and others that merged into countries, like the Principality Of Zeta, that merged with the kingdom of Serbia. In that divided land there were still some clans that held lands inside some kingdoms, one of the most distinguished were the Carson Clan, this clan was the owner of the village of Trogir, a very wealthy village from the Kingdom Of Croatia.

The area around the village was almost flat, save for some trees, plantations and pastures, the village houses were made of bricks and stone, there were one or two houses that were made of wood because the family didn't had enough money, but it was alright, there were no signs of bandits or war bands near the village, life there was peaceful, although sometimes they would have a quarrel with their neighbors of brogir, nothing else happened.

The Clan

In an area close to the village there was a mansion protected by a palisade, there resided the Carson Clan and their knights, the family had two sons: Hygor Carson, a mid-sized man 20 years old, he had a blonde hair and was not very strong, but strong enough to defend himself in a fight. And then, there was Ragan Carson, a tall man 25 years old, he was the one that would hold the family lands when their father, Sir Delard Of Trogir, had passed away, in that day Sir Delard called his younger son in his bedroom to discuss something.

"I wonder what father wants me to do, probably go buy something in the city." Said Hygor, Moving up the stairs, he found a shield-maiden standing in the door, she looked at him and said that his father was already there, waiting for him, he thanked her and walked inside, the room was a simple room for a rich family, a bed, a wardrobe with some clothes made with furs inside, a carpet made of the finest cloth in the land, the walls where made of bricks but they were looking a little old. When he entered he saw his father sat in his bed.

"Good day father." The old man was 68 years old, but his face was of a 35 year-old man, he had a long white beard, with an almost bald head, in his side there was a man wearing a chain mail armor and a sword on his belt, he had a long brown beard and a small brown hair, near him was a racket of of weapons with swords, spears, axes and many other weapons, none of them were for practice. The old man stood up and walked towards his son.

"It is good to see you here,"Said him hugging his son, but then he stopped, "But I'm afraid that your time has come."

"What does it mean father?"

"The time for you to start your own adventure in this land and bring honor to you and your family."His son looked to him confused, he continued" You see, our clan was not always a noble family, our family started it's life in Europe as farmers, peasants, working for the lord of a Saxon village, we worked very hard to get out of that life, doing extra jobs so the village would gain more money and for us to get more money, it was taking to long however, and we were just about to give up, when one of us had the idea to try out the life of mercenary."

"What happened to him?"

"He's sitting right in front of you." He said with a smile. His son just kept looking at him for some time, until he said.

"Well, that's a nice story but, why did you call me here?"

"Because it is your time to try your luck." The one who said that was not the old man, but the one near him.

"Yes, that is right, but..." Before he could continue, his son interrupted him, and said:

"So if I am to go and try my luck in the world, how am I supposed to do that, I don't have combat experience, nor soldiers or equipment, not even money to hire and pay people."

"That's what I was going to say Hygor,"He looked surprised for his father calling him as Hygor, not as son, he continued" The man in my side is Kragen, he was my tenant when I was in my mercenary life, and now he is yours tenant and second in command, he will train you and accompany you in your journey"

"And how will I train?"

"Using the weapons in the rack over here, In the end of the training you will choose one of them to use. If you ever need some advice or don't know what to do, talk to Kragen, he is most likely to help you. Now in this week he will be your trainer, hear to everything he says, I'll see you in the end of the week, now go." His son just stared at him, and then nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure this is the best choice?" Kragen asked, the old man said: "I hope so, but it depends on how you train him." The Tenant nodded and left the room.

Productor Notes:

Hey, , if you are liking this or just think that it isn't coming out good, please leave a review or PM me, i really want to know how this is going, if you're liking or if it's just bad.

Well anyway, thank you for reading, i'll talk to you later.

-PaulBR


End file.
